Robin and Raven drabbles
by The1967TARDISat221B
Summary: these are just drabbles that pop into my head when i hear or see something that inspires me. im posting them to test my writting skills. please no FLAMES! but constructive critisism is thanked :   rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: okay these are just little drabbles that I write about rave and robin when I'm bored or get inspired. Read them if you want to, they're basically here to test how good/bad a writer I am so please R&R thanks. You guys reviews inspire me.**

-0-

**Setting: titan's tower**

**Occasion: New Years Eve party, organized by beast boy and cyborg, titans east invited.**

**Situation: raven has gotten paired with robin for slow dancing.**

Ravens steps were perfectly timed and in sync with his. Her purple ball gown flowed around them like a cloud. They were so entranced with each other that they never even noticed the other couples moving to the wrong steps. Beast boy was stepping all over Terra and Cyborg and Aqualad kept bumping into each other throwing their partners of sync. When they noticed how well Robin and Raven were dancing they instantly formed a circle around them. Mas y Menos took notice of this and shone the spotlight on the two birds.

Raven moved with Robin, letting him lead. She was entranced by his eyes, just like he was with hers. Their bodies fit perfectly together, her arms around his shoulders, his hands on her petite waist. They moved their faces closer together; their lips were only centimeters apart when Raven felt the spotlight on them. She closed her eyes and sighed reluctantly retrieving, leaving a confused look on Robins face.

"Everyone is watching." She explained quietly.

"Let them watch" he said as he wrapped his muscular arms tighter around her waist.

"But, star fire?" she asked

"Is a sister to me, and she has aqua lad." He said moving his hand to lift her chin.

"But mrph" she never finished her sentence because robins lips warmly perched on hers, she slowly melted into the kiss.

Raven subconsciously kissed him back. They took no notice the music had stopped until everyone clapped. When they opened their eyes they noticed everyone staring at them, a light pink crept into their cheeks.

"It was about time." Cyborg said while Mas y Menos started a new song.

When everyone was back to dancing robin pulled raven into a small secluded corner of the room.

"Raven, I've wanted to say this for a long time but…. I-I –I love you" he stuttered as ravens eyes watered.

"I love you too, robin" she said as she leaned up and kissed him, robin released a relieved sigh against her mouth. He could tell it was true because her tears had finally slipped over.

**A/n: i don't know why i felt it necessary to pu these up like i said before it was to test my writting skills. please review if you come up with anyway to make this better. no flames please but constructive critisism is very well accepted, thanks.**


	2. truth or dare

Truth or dare

**A/N: popped into my head while listening to Emily osmets truth or dare, I recommend you listen to it, it really help understand my story.**

**-0-**

**Situation: titan's play truth or dare during a day off.**

**-0-**

"let's play truth or dare" beast boy said startling al of them.

"oh yes glorious idea friend beast boy." Starfire said

"did I hear truth or dare?" cybog exclaimed racing at break neck speed from the garage."

"indeed my good friend, the woundrous beast boy suggested it." Beast boy said in a narrator voice.

"I'm in!" cyborg said as he took a seat

"how bout you robin? Raven?" the changeling asked

"No" they replied simultaneously

"why?" beast boy said in a whiny voice

"because it's a dangerous game beastboy and knowing you would probably make it emabarasing too." Robin replied turning the volume down onnhis head phines.

"it's pointless" raven said not even looking up from her book

"awesome, so you're both in." cyborg exclaimed after exchanging a look with beast boy and starfire.

"but-" was all robin got oout before starfire offered to get some snacks.

"Robin." Raven said putting a midnight blue book mark on her page

"yes?" he asked, confused

"we're beat, we're playing." She said with finality.

"fine." He said as he took a seat next to her.

Starfire came back loaded with snacks, she was precautiously balancing the drinks on top of a load junk food (enough to give a workout trainer a heart attack)

"friend can somebody gie me a hand please." She said from behind the pile of food.

In minutes the food was covered with a black aura. raven lifted her hand and moving her fingers separated the food and soundlessly set it down on the table. Beast boy and cyborg had arranged the chairs so that they were now in a circle. Starfire tool a seat next to beastboy. Cyborgs was at his right with robin next to him and raven in between him and starfire. They were ready to begin when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Raven deadpanned as she floated of her chair and toward the door.

She typed in the code and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a dishevelled titans east standing at her door way, this was going to be an extremely long evening.

"come in." she said 'if you must' she silently thought to herself.

"uuuuuuugggghhhhh." They all said in unison

"bee!" Cyborg said instantly lifting her off the ground bridal style

"I'm okay, relly, I can walk." She said lightly punching cyborgs arm.

"so watchall doin?" speedy asked

"not much, about to play truth or dare, wanna play?" he asked

"I'm in" speedy said almost instantly

"sure" bee replied as cyborg gently put her on a chair

"I'm gonna take a nap" mas y menos said

"I'm in … for the nap." Aqualad said.

"okay so I guess raven, robin, star, cyborg, speedy and me are all playing… BEAT BOY'S EXTREMLY COOL , BECAUSE HE'S AN AWESOME GENIOUS AND HAS ALL THE GILS AND CAN BE SOO HOT AND"

"get on with it!" raven said in her monotone yet somehow yelling(1)

"TRUTH OR DARE!" beast boy finished ceremoniously

"okay I'll go first" cyborg said

"b.b truth or dare?"

"dare."

"I dare you to kiss starfire."

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed at the same time

"it's a dare." He said with a smug smile

Beast boy took one jump towards starfire, when raven saw how miserable they both looked she transported next to best boy and whispered an idea to him. His eyes lit up but syarfire had a confused look on her face. Seconds after raven stepped away beast boy turned into a dog and licked starfire's cheek.

"there I kissed her." Beast boy said as he morphed into a human and smiled triumphantly at cyborg

"b-b-but-"

Cyborg, give it up" bee said comfortingly

"okay my turn" beat boy announced, he was about to call cyborg when he noticed robin dozing of on raven's shoulder, she didn't seem to mind, before his leader was killed he said

"robin!"

"wha-what?" robin asked jumping groggily

"truth or dare?"

"truth." Robin answeared

"beast boy had a wonderful dare in mind but instead grumbled as he thought. The titans heard "boring" and "crappy" as he thought of something

"Where do you keep all your weapons?" he asked (2)

"that's top secret."

"but it's truth or dare."

"too bad, unless you want me to tell everyone how you beat cyborg on your last racing tournament." He said  
>"that was just skill." Beast boy said glancing nervously at an intrigued cyborg<p>

"yeah skill and-"before robin could continue he found black energy covering his mouth, he looked over at raven she wasn't reading anymore. She looked at his eyes throught he mask, and shook her head no.

"beast boy let him have the game" she said before returning to her book

"yes ma'm" beast boy said as a school child being scolded

"juts go already!" speedy said clearly annoyed

"speed, truth or dare?" robin questioned

"dare."

I dare you to kiss starfire" robin said smugly

"okay" everyone stared wide eyed, even starfire, as he walked over and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"there, bee truth or dare?"

"dare" she replied

"I dare you to sit on cyborgs lap for the rest of the game." He soid with amusement

As bee sat on cyborgs lap and wrapped her arms around his neck he mouthed a silent 'thank you' to speedy who winked at him in reply.

"my turn" bee said" raven truth or dare?"

"tr-" raven was cut off by bee

"I dare you to sit on robin's lap for the rest of the game"

"no" she said

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"n-" she was cut off again when robin pulled her onto his lap, she sighed heavily but stayed, making it clear cyborg was going to have to put extra protection on bee's door that night.

"Speedy truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to lick beast boy's shoe" she said pointing towards the purple rag that smelled like sewage.

"hhhmmmmk" he finally said as his tongue flickered out and touched the shoe. Everyone applauded, that took real courage.

"okay robin truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to kiss …sta-raven"he said at the last minute after being elbowed in the ribs by beast boy.

"WAIT!" starfire said as robin moved closer to a petrified raven

"yes?" he asked while raven got herself together

"if you do this we are of the done" she said threatingly

"we were done a long time ago, star" he said and gave an approving nod to raven, who was still on his lap.

"ready?" he asked and she gave a small nod

He leaned closer and raven's heart skipped a beat. She could fee; his breath on her cheek and they were a hairs width apart when the elevator doors opened, they jerked apart quickly

"im kissing her no matter what you do!" aqualad said as he stomped towards starfire and planted a firm yet gentle kiss on her lips, meanwhile mas y menos stopped in their tracks and everyone was staring at them wide eyed.

"what?" aqualad asked defensively "they said I wouldn't dare"

"well you walke din just as robin was about to- oh" he said as he realized the two teens were already lip locked

-0-

**(1) I always wondered how she could yell at him and still stay monotone**

**(2)i know he has an utility belt but come on he can't fit that much in there**

**A/N: by the end of the story my inspiration had left me so please, cope with me and this wrtters block, I hope this wasn't a waste of your time. Onece again NO FLAMES! But constructive criticism please **


	3. working out

**A/N: okay heres a new one. Thanks Avalon's wish you made me decide to post this one . This one was inspired by **

**-0-**

**Setting: titans' tower**

**Occasion: Everybody's going out on dates instead of training**

**Situation: Robin and Raven are left alone to train together.**

**-0-**

"are you guys coming with us or not?" asked a very annoyed beast boy as raven finally put her book down and made her way to the kitchen where robin was waiting with two mugs of tea.

"For the last time beast boy I'm only letting you guys off the hook cause you begged me to…don't push it." Robin said with an evil glint in his eye as he handed a steaming mug to raven.

"Fine fine come on everybody lets leave the two little grumpy birds to themselves." Beast boy said motioning for the pairs to move out.

"See you guys soon, and try not to break the dummies this time robin…they should give kole a good workout and she's indestructible. So please be careful and raven, keep him out of trouble…bye guys!" he said as everyone stampeded toward the T-car carrying him along.

"Well that was useful" commented raven as she set her purple cup down next to robins red and yellow one.

"Yeah they can be a little annoying sometimes cant they?" robin said putting down his newspaper and turning the TV on.

"Yeah but there's nothing that we can do about it… are you seriously watching a cooking show?" she asked finally noticing the spaghetti on the TV set.

"It's a martial arts cooking show" he said in defence

"Come on I think its about time you took Cyborgs advice and started beating those dummies." She said getting up.

"Are you going to come and help me?" he asked getting up and following her to the gym.

"Well I cant let you ruin the dummies again or cyborg will have my head so I guess we could go now and I could watch you and make sure you don't tear them to shreds." She said as she stepped cautiously into the room.

"Okay just try not to be jealous" robin replied with a cocky smirk as he proceeded towards the punching bag.

"Sure like that's ever going to happen" she said sitting down with a heavy book on her lap

"What is that thing anyway Shakespeare." He said after giving the new dummies a few test punches.

"Close Moby dick I've been meaning to read it for a while but never really got around to it."

"Oh" was all he said before he got wrapped up in his own fighting world.

Raven watched in amazement as he threw swift kicks and punches towards the dummies. The ground rocked a little as his feet landed and were picked up again. He threw punches faster than humanly possible all the while growing momentum. Finally after giving the dummy a wild beating he did a roundhouse kick and it finally fell to the ground with a defeated thump. She stared in amazement at the defeated dummy which was supposedly stronger than Kole.

"Surprised?" he said after a few minutes

"Not at all" she said as a slight blush crept to her cheeks

"Care for a try?" he asked already moving toward her

"No thanks, I'm not really into hand to hand combat"

"Come on I could always help you train, its good for the body,"

"No really I don't think id be much good."

"Bet you couldn't beat me" robin said knowing she couldn't resist a challenge.

"Okay fine then boy blunder I guess well find out huh?" she said as she stood up forgetting her modesty completely.

Robin smiled as he saw his plan take shape. He had always liked raven but shed never had to use actual hand to hand combat. Sure she was really good out in the field when it came to using her powers and defending the team but now her skills would really be put to the test.

"One rule: no powers." He said as he motioned towards her hands

"Fine…so how are we gonna do this"

"Okay young grasshopper heres your first challenge: beat the wise dummy" he said putting on a Hindu accent.

"Gladly" she said as a smug smile.

"What?" He said becoming a little self conscious as she took a few steps towards him.

"You said beat the wise dummy." She said as her arm went up, "so I will" her arm came down gaining momentum and landed robin square in the nose.

**-0- **

**Sorry for not loading this sooner I had a few a computer problems so I had to wait until I had some time at work to load it ^.^ anyway thanks Avalon's wish for reviewing and being so nice when I was about to quit! I don't really think theres much romance in this one but I had to post something and well this sorta wrote itself (again) please leave a review on your way out thanks :D**


	4. Melotonin

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in like 6 months and I'm sorry for that but I've been through a complete emotional roller coaster. That and I'm still recovering from a concussion so its gonna take me a while to copy this from my notebook to my computer. Please bear with me through these irritating times, thank you and on with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans in any way or form it all belongs to DC comics. **

**-0-**

**Inspiration: ** I don't remember…I think I was still on antibiotics when I wrote it but I'm pretty sure it was a friend or something

**-0-**

Robin's brow furrowed as he glared at the screen with Slade's image on it. He had been studying the same video feed for the past two hours and still had no idea as to his location, motives or antics. The other Titans had gone to sleep long ago seeing as it was almost five in the morning and robin would not give up on this case until he had at least a location. He was so focused on the screen that he didn't even notice Raven walk in. He stopped the screen and began playing the video frame by frame. Raven just levitated in lotus position looking at the screen through still sleepy eyes, barely noticing she was levitating towards Robin.

"He's in the sewage system. Will you go to bed now?" she asked when the footage ended

"What? Where'd you get that idea?" He asked turning around to face her

"Well if you look behind him you can see some rivets just over his shoulder and then of you look a little to his left you can see the beginning of a sign with the slanted back of a seven. Meaning he's in the sewage system somewhere near Seventy-Third Street." Raven declared rewinding the tape and pointing out the now obvious details.

"Why did you assume that it was Seventy-Third Street? Why not Seventy-Second?" he asked while facing her with a stubborn set to his jaw and a slightly cocky tilt to his head. [1]

"You're impossible! Seventy-Second Street is having their sewage system fixed and I'm pretty sure Slade doesn't want some construction worker walking in on him while he's planning some complicated heist! Now will you just get some _sleep_?" she said all in one breath, coming to stand right in front of him.

"Why do you care if I sleep or not?" he retorted slightly annoyed.

"Because if you don't sleep I don't sleep and when I don't sleep I become _frustrated_." She said implying that he did not want to see her when she was frustrated.

"Oh. Well, come on then, I think it's about time we head in." He said grabbing her hand and leading her towards his room.

"okay." She agreed following him with half lidded eyes. The lack of sleep plus the small argument had begun to take a toll on her.

He quickly punched in the code to open his door. They headed inside and she sprawled on the left side of his bed while he began to remove his traffic light costume. A while later she felt the mattress sink on his side; she half opened her eyes to peer at him.

"Do you always sleep with your mask on?" she asked as the melatonin [2] began to take action.

"Not when I'm with you" he said draping an arm over her waist and propping himself up on his elbow staring down at her.

She reached up and slowly began to peel the mask off, lifting it to reveal his bright blue eyes. Once the fabric lay lifelessly between them she reached out and brushed her index finger over his thick, dark lashes.

"Jealous?" he asked with a slightly sleepy smirk

"You wish" she said after letting out a big yawn.

"You're so cute" he retorted twirling a strand of her hair around his finger

"You too," she replied rolling over and settling down for another night, "you and your quirks" she replied sleepily smiling and gently entering the world of dreams.

"What quirks?" he asked turning her around and rousing her from her sleep

"Your obsessive, Robin." She said wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling into his chest

"I am not!" he replied as she giggled at the way his chest vibrated when he talked

"Robin, I'm sleepy and I know you are. We'll talk about this in the morning." She said with a tone of finality to her voice.

A little bit later Raven was snoring lightly on his chest with his arm wrapped around her waist protectively and her arm draped lazily across his chest. Little did raven know, come morning she was going to regret her passive comment about his obsessions…

-0-

**A/N: yeah, this was a bit choppy. I don't know… I'm working on it. It was originally supposed to be a warm up but then it reached 700 words and I decided it was long enough to be a drabble so here it is. Okay tha- oh yeah explanations well here they are:**

**1~ it's this thing my friend does were he tilts his head slightly and gives me this I-know-something-you-don't smirk and it looks kinda cocky, depending on the situation.**

**2~ the natural sleep inducing chemical in your body (Just in case somebody didn't know)**

**Okay that's it, please leave a review on your way out! Ill update faster **


End file.
